


Whatever you Want

by Draycevixen



Category: The Professionals
Genre: First Time, M/M, Misunderstanding, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie wants Doyle to go out with a bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever you Want

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the quotation: **Presumably I'm the condemned man and obviously you're the hearty breakfast. _Diamonds are Forever_**

.

 

“You said _whatever you want, Ray_.”

“I did say that.”

“I _don’t_ want a _few drinks_ and I don’t want to talk.”

 

*****

 

Bodie hadn’t been at all surprised to be called into Cowley’s office. He had, however, been surprised to walk in on Doyle and Cowley shaking hands.

“There you are, Bodie. Doyle is going on an undercover assignment. You’ll be working with Anson until further notice.”

Bodie had looked from Doyle to Cowley and back again, waiting for a clue as to how he was supposed to react to this news, but nothing had been forthcoming.

“That’s all, Bodie.”

And that, as they say, had been that.

Dismissed, Bodie had left the room and gone to the rest room to wait for Doyle, who’d turned up thirty minutes later.

“Ray, what’s the—”

“Can’t talk about it Bodie, Cowley’s orders.”

“Aren’t you going to need back up?”

“I’m taking Murphy.”

“Why him and—”

“I. Can’t. Tell. You.”

 

*****

 

“What was that friend of Susan’s called? The cool blonde?”

“I don’t remember, but I should, she’s stunning, big—”

“—I want to go dancing and get pissed and then maybe that friend of Susan’s might— Where are you going?”

“Back to the rest room to call Susan.”

 

*****

 

“Why?”

“Why what?” Doyle stopped halfway through putting his jacket on.

“Why can’t you tell me?”

“If I told you why I can’t tell you where I’m going then I’d be telling you.” Doyle spoke very slowly as if explaining something to a small child.

“Bloody Cowley!” Bodie slammed his hand against the wall for emphasis. “He’s got you on some kind of fucking suicide mission doesn’t he? He’s worried I’d try and pull you out too soon.”

“I can’t answer that question.” Doyle started out of the rest room and down the corridor, trailed by Bodie.

“Can you at least tell me when you’re going?”

“Tomorrow night.”

“Right then, we’re going out tonight. Whatever you want to do Ray.”

“You mean that?”

“Of course I do. We’ll get a few drinks and _not_ talk about where you’re going.”

 

*****

 

Bodie had picked up Doyle and then they’d gone to meet Susan and her friend at her flat. As it turned out Susan’s friend was called Suzanne, he didn’t feel bad about having forgotten her name.

From there, they’d gone to eat at _Bella Luna_ , a small Italian restaurant, Doyle’s choice. Then they’d gone on to a nightclub, also Doyle’s choice. There, Doyle had danced with both of the girls and Bodie had let him, all the while making sure Ray’s glass was never empty.

At midnight, after huddling in a dark corner with Suzanne for a few minutes, Ray had asked Bodie to drop the pair of them off at Doyle’s place. Bodie had then taken Susan home. After he’d escorted her to her front door, Susan had not been pleased when Bodie had refused her invitation for a nightcap.

Bodie had gone home alone and stretched out on his couch, while trying to guess the nature of Doyle’s assignment.

 

*****

 

Bodie fell off his couch when the phone rang. As he grabbed for the phone, he noticed the time, _2:00a.m._

“This better be good.”

“Bodie, it’s me.”

“Right.”

“I know it’s late. If Susan doesn’t—”

“She’s at her flat.”

“I was wondering if you would come over here.”

Bodie could hear the liquor in Doyle’s slightly slurred, yet overly careful, speech.

“Whatever you want, Ray.”

 

*****

 

Ray opened his front door wearing only jeans and a towel slung around his neck that he was using to rub his hair dry.

Bodie tweaked one of Ray’s damp curls as he passed him.

“Did Suzanne just leave?”

Bodie sprawled loose limbed into Ray’s couch, as Ray set the door locks.

“No. I put her in a cab about ten minutes after you dropped us off. Just wasn’t in the mood.”

Bodie tried not to gape at that one.

“How about Susan?”

“I wasn’t _in the mood_ either.”

Doyle grinned at him briefly before bending over to vigorously towel dry his hair.

Bodie watched the muscles shift in Doyle’s back and arms.

Doyle threw the towel across the back of a nearby chair and stood up to face Bodie, his hands on his hips.

“So you called me. What do you want Ray?”

“I want you.”

“Want me to what?”

“I want _you_.”

“Look mate, it’s late and I know you’ve had a lot to drink, but you’re going to have to be more specific about what you want me to do. Spit it out.”

“Earlier, you said _whatever you want, Ray_.”

“And I meant it so you don’t have to keep repeating it.”

Bodie watched as Doyle shifted his weight to one hip, staring at the carpet. Doyle appeared nervous. Doyle was _never_ nervous.

“D’you need someone killed?”

“Course not.” Doyle’s head jerked up.

“’Cos if it’s Cowley you have in mind, I’m only prepared to maim him. Now anyone else—”

“I don’t need anyone killed _or_ maimed.” Ray ran one hand through his damp hair in a useless attempt to push it back from his face, before attempting a grin. “But it’s _awfully nice_ of you to offer.”

“Then what Ray? I’m not a bloody mind reader. Tell me what you want me to do and I’ll do it.”

“No questions asked, just that simple?”

“Just that simple.”

“That’s the problem, mate.”

“Ray, I—”

Bodie stopped talking as Doyle went to his knees between Bodie’s spread legs, carefully maintaining eye contact with him.

“I.” Doyle pointed slowly at his own bare chest. “Want.” He dropped his hands to Bodie’s thighs, sliding them slowly upward. “ _You_.” He laid his right hand directly over Bodie’s crotch.

Bodie’s hips jerked and then he stilled. When he didn’t resist, Doyle leaned forward and kissed him chastely on the lips.

“All right, Bodie?”

Bodie stared down at Doyle’s hand that was now lightly caressing his hardening cock.

“ _Bodie_?”

Bodie looked back up to stare unblinkingly into Doyle’s eyes.

“Whatever _you_ want, Ray.”

Doyle moved his hand to Bodie’s thigh and for a moment Bodie thought Doyle was going to stand up again. Then Doyle set his shoulders and reached for Bodie’s zip.

Bodie wasn’t prepared for the heat of Doyle’s mouth as it engulfed his cock.

“Fuck, Ray!”

Doyle looked up at him, lips stretched around his shaft, before releasing Bodie with an audible pop. “Perhaps later,” Doyle murmured, before sliding his mouth back down over Bodie.

Bodie dug his fingers into the couch cushions in an effort not to grab at Ray’s hair as he teased Bodie’s cock with his mouth, first sucking him all the way in, then backing off to swirl his tongue around the head.

Every time Bodie had allowed himself to imagine being with Ray it had always been about his touching Ray, not the other way around. The thought that Ray might ever actually want to touch him back had never occurred to him. Even now, with Ray’s mouth on him, he still didn’t feel able to give way to his own desires. Ray was always looking for new experiences and now he might be running out of time. He hadn’t really kissed Bodie, it had just been the briefest press of lips. What if Bodie touched him and he stopped? If this was all there was going to be then Bodie didn’t want him to stop.

Ray stopped and got to his feet, bringing his denim covered erection up to Bodie’s eye level in the process. So that was it then. Bodie bit his lip to keep from saying anything.

Doyle turned around and started to walk across the room. “Bed, Bodie.” He looked back over his shoulder. “ _Now!_ ”

Bodie got up awkwardly and followed him.

 

*****

 

When Bodie woke up the next morning he was alone. The teapot was still warm, but Doyle had already left. Bodie guessed Ray had lied to him about when the assignment started so he wouldn’t have to say goodbye.

Bodie put the kettle on, looked at the couch, and then decided to sit at the table instead while he waited for the kettle to boil.

 

When he’d followed Doyle into his bedroom, he’d hoped for a little more passion. He was thinking about holding Ray, kissing Ray… but hope died fast. Doyle had already peeled his jeans off and was standing there naked, rummaging in his bedside drawer.

Doyle had turned and slapped a tube of lubricant into Bodie’s hand, before getting onto his hands and knees on the bed.

“Take the rest of your clothes off and fuck me. Bodie.”

He hadn’t even given Bodie chance to enjoy the view. He’d shed his clothes and climbed onto the bed, prepping Doyle carefully with lube coated fingers.

“How did you—?”

“What, Ray?”

“Nothing.”

Doyle had watched over his shoulder as Bodie had slicked his erection, before slowly sliding part of the way into Doyle, stopping to let him adjust. Well that had been what Bodie had tried to do.

Doyle had thrust back against him, driving Bodie in to the hilt, causing them both to groan.

Bodie had slowly pulled out almost all of the way and brought his knees in closer together, angling his hips to press his length against Doyle’s prostate as he pushed slowly back in again.

Ray gasped. “How did you know—?”

“Why, don’t you like it?” Bodie gritted out. “Whatever you want me to…”

Bodie had reached for Doyle’s cock, his words dying in his mouth as Doyle had batted his arm away and taken himself in hand.

After that, Bodie had been careful to only touch Doyle as much as was strictly necessary to get the job done, hands lightly placed for balance on Doyle’s hips as he thrust home, speeding up his movements as Doyle pushed back harder.

When Doyle had come a few minutes later, the force of his orgasm had pulled Bodie over the edge after him. As soon as he’d regained control of his limbs, Bodie had pulled out carefully and rolled to one side, Doyle moving over so that they’d fallen asleep with a no man’s land of bed stretching between the two of them.

 

It had been just like a missing scene from _Love Story_ only nobody had died… yet. Bodie rubbed one hand across his face, groaned at his own bad joke and got up to make the tea.

 

*****

 

It had been four days since Doyle had left. Four days in which no-one would tell him anything about Doyle’s assignment. Four days Bodie had spent worrying about whether Ray was going to come back alive. Four days wondering if Ray had come to any conclusions about the future of their partnership. Four days wondering if their partnership had come to an end. Four days wondering if Ray ever intended to come again with Bodie.

Bodie was in the rest room, trying to look like he was reading a magazine. Four days…

“Bodie!”

Bodie looked up to see Murphy coming through the doorway with a bag slung over his shoulder.

“Murph!” Bodie got to his feet and moved toward him. “Doyle, is he—”

“He should be along in just a minute, he’s talking to Cowley.”

“So he—you’re both all right?”

“Why wouldn’t we be? Well, we almost died of boredom but otherwise surveillance work just isn’t _that_ dangerous.”

“ _Surveillance_?” Bodie wasn’t sure he’d heard right. “Then why didn’t Cowley—”

“Hello, Bodie.”

Bodie glanced over at Doyle, noting that apart from his hunched shoulders he looked none the worse for wear, before returning his full attention to Murphy.

“—send _me_ instead of you?”

“Remember Adam Pittman? You were in the Service with him. He was in on it and Cowley didn’t want to run the risk of Pittman seeing you.”

Out of the corner of his eye Bodie could see Doyle step toward him, while starting to raise his hands.

Bodie stepped back. He needed to think about it, whether he was prepared to let Doyle talk his way out of it.

“Bodie!”

Bodie had never been so grateful to hear Anson’s voice. “Got to go.”

Bodie stepped between Murphy and Doyle and headed toward Anson who was waiting in the doorway.

“So we’ll see you tonight for a few drinks?” Murphy yelled after him.

“All right, if we’re done.” Bodie didn’t look back.

 

*****

 

Bodie wasn’t completely sure how he knew Doyle was outside his front door.

It might have been that he recognized Doyle’s distinctive way of knocking on his door. It might have been the fact that Doyle was also kicking his door and yelling “Open up Bodie, I know you’re in there!”

Bodie glanced down at himself, pulled off his polo neck jumper and vest and for good measure ruffled his short hair further. He then yanked open his front door, Doyle just managing to stop himself from striking Bodie instead of the door. Bodie blocked the entrance to his flat with his body.

“Why didn’t you join us for drinks, Bodie?”

“I’ve got this bird in here and—”

“Right, then tell her to get her knickers back on because I’m coming in.”

Doyle put his hand squarely in the middle of Bodie’s chest and pushed him backward into the flat, closing the door behind him. Doyle glanced around the flat before meeting Bodie’s eyes again.

Bodie looked down to where Doyle’s hand was still pressed against his chest and then looked back up at Doyle, who quickly snatched his hand away.

“So where is she then?”

“All right, so I just didn’t want to go for a drink. Satisfied?” Bodie strode into the kitchen and put the kettle on.

“Hardly.”

“Did you say something?”

“Nothing.”

Doyle sat down and stared at Bodie’s back as he made a big production out of making the tea.

“Tea?”

“Not the drink I had in mind Bodie, but yes I’ll have some tea.”

Bodie slid a mug across to him before sitting down on the opposite side of the table and casually easing his chair further back.

“Can you see me from that far back, Bodie?”

“My eyes are still good enough to make out general shapes from this distance.”

“I shouldn’t have let you—”

“You _asked_ me to—”

“I’m trying to say I shouldn’t have let you believe—”

“Doesn’t matter, Ray.”

“I just wanted—”

“To chalk up another experience—”

“I’d hoped—”

“That you might enjoy it? I’m so—”

“For christssake, let me speak.”

“Whatever you want, Ray.”

Doyle stood up so fast his chair hit the floor behind him.

“There you go again, _whatever you want, Ray._ Well I knew what I wanted, what I’ve wanted for a long time.” Doyle leaned forward across the table. “You. I’ve wanted _you_ , Bodie. You kept asking so I decided now was as good a time as any to tell you. I thought _he knows I’ve had a lot to drink and he thinks I’m going on a suicide mission so at least he probably won’t try to kill me with his bare hands_. I hoped you might like it. I even dared to hope you might want it too, might want me…” Doyle’s grip on the edges of the table tightened. “What I wasn’t prepared for was your utter willingness to play the sacrificial goat for me, to fucking _humour_ me.” Doyle slammed his hands against the table. “You didn’t attempt to kiss me back, didn’t even put your hands on my head when I was sucking you off. If it hadn’t been for your huge throbbing cock and superior fucking technique I wouldn’t have known you were even in the room. And let’s face it, as _both_ of those amount to autonomic responses for _you_ , you were probably somewhere else mentally anyway, shagging some stewardess.”

“Ray, I—”

“You don’t need to say anything.”

“But I—”

“I came over here to apologize, so I’m apologizing.”

“No.”

Doyle moved to stand between Bodie and the table and looked down at him.

“Be reasonable Bodie. No point in messing up a good partnership over this.”

“I want—”

“You want to split us up? So I’ve admitted to carrying a torch for you. I’ll get over it in time. I promise I won’t say anything more about it and I’ll keep my grubby little paws off you too.” Doyle stuck out his right hand. “Let’s shakes hands on it and—”

Bodie cut him off as he grabbed Doyle’s arms and pulled forward. Doyle had to straddle Bodie’s legs in order to avoid falling on him and ended up sitting in Bodie’s lap.

“Shut up Ray.”

Bodie dug insistent fingers into Ray’s arse and pulled him forward snuggly against his erection.

“ _Huge throbbing cock and superior fucking technique_ eh?”

Doyle leaned in and ran his tongue up the side of Bodie’s neck.

“You pillock! I spill my guts and _that’s_ what you remember?”

“The feeling’s mutual Ray.” Bodie ran soft hands up Ray’s back. “Now about that kiss…” Bodie slid his hands upward to thread them through Ray’s curls.

Ray leaned in closer, speaking just before their lips touched, “whatever you want, Bodie.”

 

.


End file.
